Leaving Gunsmoke Finding Earth
by nenara
Summary: after many many years vash has come to find Gunsmoke doesn't need him any more so chooses to go on an adventure he will never return from, so starts his adventure on earth where he crashed into the life of an unsuspecting young lady, and with earths FIB,CIA and all that stuff on his tail his adventure turns into running for his life but what else is new -my first fanfic


**Yo Yo my first fanfiction ever ! hope you enjoy it but a warning that i will NOT be updating this regualry as im full time at uni and a full time lazy ass, also sorry for any incorct spelling and stuff like that as i suck at writing but i love fanfiction D: dilemma **

**Critics welcome i guess so feel free to suggest things and i will take it into consideration when i do update**

**Im not sure about oc/vash yet so time will tell **

' ' – **thoughts – **

**Disclaimer- i do not own the awesomeness that is Trigun and Vash the Stampede **

Vash's POV

It had been a few century's since I defeated knives my life carried on and the people I once knew passed, after the humans had evolved, technology advanced and the use of plants became more complex (with my help and those who fell) I felt as if I didn't need to protect them any more as the teachings of love and peace became the norm, not too much violence and disasters accured as they adapted and advanced, I made a choice to leave and travel to find earth, to see if humans even lived on earth still even more so if Rem had living descendants.

The journey was intense even the prep was not easy but I felt as if this needed to be done. I made a pod based on the SEEDs ship with a single frozen chamber and then nicetitys to survive, even being a plant i need basics to survive this long journey, I back tracked in the data from the journey to gunsmoke from earth to make my search more accurate, all i can hope is that I survive the journey. ...

Year 2014 date unknown  
I have been travelling for so long, too long, I've been in deep freeze to many times to count and still haven't found earth but I feel close, the data is showing I should arrive near the solar system where earth is situated in about a year, I just hope humans still thrive on the planet. Vash

Year 2015 date unknown  
I am now in earth's solar system and should arrive on earth soon...

Year 2015 date unknown  
I have arrived in earth's atmosphere and am making a decent down to earth, I have seen strange metallic objects floating in the space, they resemble parts of the SEEDs ships. I have also been getting strange static interference like I am been contacted, it's a good sign,

currently with vash  
RATATATA BOOM CRASH!  
"GYAAA stop shooting you idiots I am not the bad guy!, I repeated I am not THE BAD GUY"!  
BANG! BANG! CRASH...  
"Damn I'm going to have to eject, hopefully I don't die and I'm close to the ground.  
PING... NOOO MOMMYYY!"- falling

OC POV  
I had been left to look after the house for the week, my parents had to go to a funeral of a relative in America AND someone just had to make sure the house was safe ... So Just me a cat and TV plus food

It was a Friday afternoon around 5pm id gotten home from college/uni and started to relax, a normal boring evening in England,

CRASH  
"What the hell?!" I paused the movie and turned toward the window "Was that outside?" I jumped out my chair and went to the kitchen and swung the door open, expecting a fox or something to be raiding our bins, however i did not expect there to be a mini crater in the garden along with a non moving body, "oh shit what happened" I yelled " hey you okay" I crouched down over the guy, and inspected him, he was covered with gashes and covered in blood and dirt, "what the hell, did he fall outa the sky or something joked, I attempted to wake him, SLAP SLAP "HEY WAKE UP" 'maybe that was a little harsh, but what can i do im fuckin panicking here I sighed, nope he's out of it "I gotta get him inside" I swung his arm around my shoulder and tried to drag him inside to treat him.

After dragging him up to the couch, I laid him down, and started pealing his coat off him, and noticed he had some heavy injuries, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and bowl of warm water, once his coat and shirt was off. I stared in horror at the inhuman scars and metal pieces embedded in him that seemed to cover parts of his torso, however that was not the end, he had a prosthetic arm, I didn't know where to start, but I decided to give him a basic wash to get rid of all that blood, as I did I noticed that there were no large gashes but small cuts but too small considering the amount of blood he'd been covered in, as if there was not much there to begin with, however there was a serious gash on the side of his head and a deep cut on the shoulder above his prosthetic arm, after a good wash down I decided to get the first aid kit we kept around  
Heading towards the bathroom I heard a groan and slight movement from the man  
Running to his side abandoning the kit I held his hand a gave it a squeeze

"Hey your okay now, I'm just patching you up, your save go to sleep" I kept his real hand between mine giving it another squeeze to let him know it's okay  
He grumbled a weak "thanks" and leaned his head back.

I waited till he was breathing evenly to make sure he was asleep or as close as he could in his condition.  
Leaving his side I continued to get the kit.  
After wrapping him up like a mummy ( my first aid skills not being the best)  
And covering him with some blankets for warmth I looked out side to look at the crater, to see it was dark and glanced at the clock to find it was around 8pm  
'Time sure flies when I'm having fun, not' yawn  
I glanced around and decided to go to sleep as it had been a long day,  
I established that I would sleep down stairs Incase the guy woke up and well you know panicked, grabbing more blankets I slid into the single seater across from him next to the window.  
Settling down with another yawn I gave one last glance to the man  
Thinking 'where did he come from?, who is he? And will how will I get rid of the bloody crater before my parents get back?' Before I drifted off to sleep.

**Whooop first chapter done!**

**Warning !This fanfiction is going to be prone to minor chapter rewrites and maybe a second story based off this one but with the oc having knowledge of vash from watching trigun and relieses that it's not just a show**

**also i know timelines and stuff dont match like how earth would exsist as it is because in the anime it was kinda dying so forget that and in a perfect world it all works **

**Will get some oc description next chapter don't worry :) **


End file.
